


Finding you was bittersweet (because it meant I now had something to lose) - Italian translation

by As_ka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Basically no angst, Buzzfeed AU, Doctor Harry Styles, Doctor Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Pickles DON'T belong in burgers, Very very fluffy, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_ka/pseuds/As_ka
Summary: Harry torna a guardare Louis. Si sposta dal muro a cui si stava appoggiando, le maniche della  felpa leggermente alzate, mostrando i tatuaggi sui suoi avambracci. Nella luce troppo intensa del bagno degli uomini, la sua pelle non sembra abbronzata come poche ore prima, ma davvero, davvero fatata. E i suoi occhi. Occhi color oceano profondo, illuminati dalla felicità e dalle risate.-Quando Harry ha accettato di partecipare ad un video di BuzzFeed, non si era aspettato che avesse qualche conseguenza. Era praticamente solo un favore, per saldare il suo debito con Niall. Ma poi è arrivato Louis, lo spiritoso, intelligente, bellissimo Louis, e Harry ha semplicemente dimenticato come si respira.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 8





	Finding you was bittersweet (because it meant I now had something to lose) - Italian translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding You Was Bittersweet (Because It Meant I Now Had Something To Lose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100476) by [millsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsx/pseuds/millsx). 



> This is just a translation! All the credits to the original author.  
> La storia non è mia, tutti i crediti vanno all'autrice originale.

Harry è a metà della sua pausa pranzo quando il suo telefono inizia a squillare. Lancia uno sguardo di scuse a Zayn e Perrie, che sono seduti di fronte a lui al tavolo della caffetteria.

“Non ti preoccupare, è okay,” gli dice Perrie in mezzo a due bocconi.

“Okay, grazie,” Harry si alza per andare fuori dal locale a parlare. È autunno a Los Angeles, i raggi dorati del sole spuntano tra le foglie nel parco, quando Harry esce dall'ospedale.

“Harry Styles,” risponde senza nemmeno guardare il display.

“Harry, amico! Sono io. Ascolta, ho una domanda per te,” dice la voce allegra di Niall attraverso l’altoparlante.

Niall e Harry sono amici dalla notte in cui Harry si è trasferito all’improvviso a Los Angeles, senza avere un posto dove stare. Tramite l’amico di un amico, aveva saputo che Niall cercava un coinquilino, e, fortunatamente per lui, Niall non era un serial killer o un pazzo, come la mamma di Harry aveva sospettato. Il ragazzo era semplicemente un irlandese davvero gentile, con la tendenza a bere troppa birra e parlare con la voce troppo alta. Condividono ancora un appartamento, ma si sono spostati in uno più grande l’anno precedente, quando Harry ha ricevuto una promozione e Niall è finalmente diventato produttore a BuzzFeed.

Harry si era trasferito a Los Angeles tutti quegli anni prima perché aveva ottenuto un posto nella facoltà di medicina della UCLA inaspettatamente. Gli era stato detto che avrebbe dovuto iniziare subito, quindi Harry aveva impacchettato le proprie cose e guidato fino a L.A. Una delle migliori decisioni che abbia mai preso.

“E la tua domanda non poteva aspettare che tornassi a casa stanotte?” chiede Harry, ridacchiando.

“Cazzo, scusa. Sto interrompendo qualcosa?”

“Nah, è okay. Quindi?”

“Okay, quindi, ti ricordi di quando ho avuto l’idea di fare un video dove persone di certe categorie di persone rispondono a domande stereotipate sul loro ambiente? Tipo, “fattoni rispondono a ipotesi comuni su di loro” o qualcosa così?”

“Me lo ricordo. Ricordo anche che eravamo davvero ubriachi quella notte, e tu ci hai quasi chiusi fuori da casa,” risponde Harry, sorridendo al ricordo. Era avvenuto un paio di settimane prima: erano andati insieme al pub con qualche amico di Niall e apparentemente, quest’ultimo aveva bevuto troppo, e aveva quasi rotto la serratura, mentre cercava di aprire la porta di casa.

“Non è questo il punto, Hazza. Comunque, abbiamo fatto una riunione ieri e io ho esposto la mia idea.. indovina? Tutti l’hanno amata! Insomma, sono un genio, e forse ne faremo una serie, dipende dalla reazione degli spettatori.” Niall ha un tono eccitato, e Harry riesce a immaginare la sua precisa espressione.

“È fantastico! Wow, chi avrebbe mai pensato che una delle tue idee da ubriaco potesse valere qualcosa,” ride Harry.

“Scusami?!” dice Niall con un finto tono offeso, ma iniziando subito dopo a ridacchiare. “Il primo video dovrebbe essere sui dottori, e dato che tu lo sei, ho pensato che magari potresti partecipare?”

Il punto è che Harry ha visto ogni singolo video in cui c'era Niall o che era diretto dall’amico, e Niall gli racconta sempre del processo di produzione, ma Harry non ha mai pensato ad essere lui stesso in uno di essi. Ma allo stesso tempo, Niall è il suo migliore amico, e gli deve un favore per tutte le cose che l’altro ha fatto per lui. In più, una serie basata su una sua stessa idea è una grande cosa.

“Okay, lo farò,” dice, sorridendo.

“Sì! Sei il migliore!”

“Lo so, sono fantastico,” Harry lancia un’occhiata al proprio orologio e sussulta. “Gesù, Niall. Devo andare, la mia pausa è finita. Ci sentiamo dopo?”

“Certo. Vai a salvare vite, doc.”

***

Una settimana dopo, Harry sta girando per gli studi di BuzzFeed, cercando di trovare la stanza dove Niall gli ha detto di andare. 

Nei giorni precedenti la temperatura è calata parecchio, e Harry si è messo un maglione verde questa mattina (quello che – secondo sua madre – gli fa risaltare gli occhi) e dei jeans strappati. Indossa anche una giacca foderata di jeans sopra, ma ha comunque passato tutto il giorno a congelare. Nella borsa, ha le sue “cose da dottore”, come le ha chiamate Niall quella mattina quando gli ha chiesto di portarle.

“Tu devi essere Harry, giusto?” lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri una donna con i ricci neri e la pelle cioccolato.

“Sono io. Sono in ritardo? Niall fa schifo a dare indicazioni, quindi mi sono un po’ perso,” ammette Harry.

“No, va bene, non ci pensare. Sono Leigh-Anne, co-direttrice del video di oggi,” gli dice lei, portandolo attraverso un corridoio, poi un altro, finché non sono davanti ad una porta con un cartello che indica che registreranno lì. Harry riesce a sentire la risata rumorosa di Niall dal corridoio, quindi non è sorpreso di vedere il proprio migliore amico non appena apre la porta.

“Harry, ciao! Vedo che hai già incontrato Leigh-Anne, e questo ragazzo qui è Liam.”

Harry offre un sorriso a Liam, il quale risponde annuendo e sorridendo di rimando.

“Registrerai questo video con Louis, così da avere qualcuno con cui discutere delle domande, ma non è ancora arrivato. Se vuoi, possiamo fare qualche ripresa di prova?”

Harry è grato per le prove, gli danno l’opportunità di sentirsi a suo agio davanti alla telecamera.

“Louis è arrivato, vado a prenderlo, prima che si perda. Dubito che abbia il minimo senso dell’orientamento,” gli dice Liam dopo aver dato un’occhiata al suo telefono.

“Okay, Harry, mettiti il tuo coso da laboratorio. Non voglio sprecare tempo, voi siete gli ultimi da registrare oggi,” ordina Niall, e Harry tira fuori dalla borsa il suo camice da dottore e lo indossa.

Un secondo dopo, Liam ritorna con qualcuno, apparentemente Louis. È piccolino, e ha un aspetto quasi fanciullesco, indossando una felpa troppo grande e con uno zaino sulla spalla. I capelli castani spettinati spuntano dal beanie. La seconda cosa che nota Harry è quando Louis inizia a parlare con Niall. Il suo accento. È inglese, forse dello Yorkshire?

La famiglia di Harry si è trasferita in america quando lui aveva dodici anni, quindi ha perso il suo accento molto tempo prima, ma sentire qualcosa di così familiare gli fa ancora stringere il cuore, a volte.

“Louis, puoi toglierti la felpa e metterti quella cosa che ha anche Harry?” chiede Leigh-Anne, facendo spostare l’attenzione di Louis su Harry per la prima volta da quando è entrato nella stanza. Harry fa solo un piccolo saluto con la mano, sentendosi improvvisamente in imbarazzo sulla sua sedia davanti alla videocamera.

“Certo,” dice Louis, sfilandosi la felpa dalla testa, facendo salire giusto un pochino la sua maglietta e mostrando la sua pelle abbronzata. Harry si impegna davvero a non fissarlo.

“Okay, ragazzi. Sarebbe figo se voi, tipo, iniziaste introducendo voi stessi al pubblico e dicendo cosa fate per vivere, magari anche il campo in cui siete specializzati. Tagliamo, e poi iniziate a tirare fuori i bigliettini dal vaso lì dietro a turno, li leggete ad alta voce e ne discutete. Domande?” spiega Leigh-Anne, mentre Liam si riposiziona dietro la videocamera.

“Penso che siamo pronti a partire. Louis?”

“Sì, pronto.”

“Eee azione!”

“Ciao, sono Louis Tomlinson e sono un neurochirurgo.”

“Io sono Harry Styles e sono un oncologo pediatrico, che è solo un modo carino per dire che curo bambini con il cancro.”

“E discuteremo di stereotipi comuni sui dottori,” conclude Louis, sorridendo alla videocamera.

“Taglia! Perfetti, voi due. Partiamo con le domande. Harry, inizi tu,” avvisa Niall, annuendo contento.

Harry si sporge e prende il primo biglietto. “Okay, quindi: ‘Siete andati a medicina solo perché tutti nella vostra famiglia sono dottori’. Beh, capisco che lo si pensi spesso, perché molti studenti di medicina o dottori lo fanno solo per seguire le tracce dei parenti, ma per me non è assolutamente vero. Sono il primo dottore nella mia famiglia,” risponde Harry, poi torna ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia e guarda Louis.

Il ragazzo arriccia il naso, come se ci stesse ancora pensando, e poi si sposta la frangetta da davanti agli occhi. “Beh, mia madre è un’infermiera, quindi è vero in parte? Sono cresciuto vedendola lavorare veramente duro per far stare meglio le altre persone, è per questo che ho scelto medicina.”

Si fermano per un secondo, Harry che sorride a Louis.

“Andiamo avanti?” chiede poi Louis a nessuno in particolare, prendendo un altro biglietto dal barattolo davanti a loro. “’Guidate tutti grosse macchine costose per andare al lavoro’ voglio dire,” Louis si ferma per ridere, e quando lo fa, spuntano delle rughette ai lati degli occhi. È davvero affascinante da guardare. “Colpevole? Ma, per essere precisi, tutti guidano grandi macchina a Los Angeles, quindi perché dovremmo essere l’eccezione noi? In più, quando ancora vivevo a Londra, prendevo la metro tutti i giorni.”

“Immagino di essere colpevole anch’io. Ma guidavo una macchina davvero, davvero brutta fino a, tipo, tre mesi fa.” Harry guarda Niall, che sta ridacchiando dietro la videocamera al ricordo della macchina. Harry l’aveva comprata quando aveva compiuto diciannove anni, poco prima di trasferirsi a L.A., ed era rotta più spesso di quanto fosse a posto. È inspiegabile come abbia fatto a durare così tanti anni.

Rispondo a qualche altra affermazione, alcune più accurate di altre, e alcune semplicemente offensive. Come se avesse mai potuto ingannare i pazienti per fare soldi. I suoi pazienti soffrono già abbastanza. Harry sente la rabbia montare anche solo pensandoci.

“Sistemiamo e andiamocene di qui!” dice Niall dopo che hanno finito. “Chi vuole andare a mangiare un boccone?”

Finiscono per andare tutti insieme ad un ristorante distante solo qualche via, dove tutti prendono panini e birre. Parlano molto, e anche se Harry ha già sentito molte storie su Leigh-Anne e Liam, non li aveva mai incontrati prima, quindi è divertente finalmente conoscere i colleghi di Niall. 

Ad un certo punto, Leigh-Anne e Niall si mettono a discutere sui cetrioli, se vanno o meno nei panini (no), e finiscono per tirarsi patatine fritte addosso l’uno all’altra. È ridicolo.

Liam si immedesima nel ruolo di papà imbarazzato, scusandosi con la cameriera che sta passando, ma la ragazza ride e alza le spalle. Harry lancia un’occhiata a Louis, che è seduto dall’altro lato del tavolo, vicino a Liam, e lo becca a fissarlo. Harry si morde il labbro inferiore non appena i loro sguardi si incrociano. Louis gli sorride e scrolla le spalle, e Harry rilascia uno sbuffo d’aria che suona come una risatina.

“Ci sono! Harry?” Attorno a loro, la conversazione sembra essere proseguita, e ora Niall lo sta guardando, in attesa di risposta.

“Scusa?”

“Vuoi venire? Stiamo andando in un pub dietro l’angolo,” ripete Niall.

Harry scrolla le spalle. “Non devo andare in ospedale fino a domani sera, quindi perché no?”

“Nemmeno io,” dice Louis, senza spostare il proprio sguardo da Harry.

Allora è deciso, dividono il conto e poi vanno al sopracitato pub, parlando ad alta voce mentre camminano. È così che Harry scopre che la famiglia di Louis vive ancora nel Regno Unito, e che lui si è trasferito solo sei mesi prima, dopo aver ricevuto un’offerta di lavoro all’Ospedale Buon Samaritano. 

“Ci ho lavorato per un paio di mesi,” gli dice Harry. Era più uno stage subito dopo l’università, ma lo aveva aiutato molto a capire meglio il mondo ospedaliero.

La conversazione prosegue scorrevole fino a che raggiungono il locale e ordinano il primo giro di drinks.

“Okay, voi due!” si intromette Niall. “Basta parlare di lavoro, per il resto della serata!”

Un paio di birre dopo, Harry si sente come se avesse il cervello fatto di zucchero filato. Ecco cosa ottieni a lavorare così tanto e non uscire mai, si dice. Inoltre, non è mai stato un gran bevitore, è sempre stato la prima persona a diventare ubriaca, specialmente accanto a Niall che sembra avere un fegato di ferro.

“Sono ubriaco,” dichiara Harry agli altri, ottenendo qualche risata.

“Anch’io, tesoro, anch’io,” gli dice Leigh-Anne, ridacchiando.

“Vado in bagno,” mormora Harry, ma quando si alza, all’improvviso, il mondo prende a girare un po’ più veloce, facendolo quasi inciampare.

“Attento,” gli dice una voce, sostenendolo simultaneamente con una presa delicata ma ferma sulla sua vita. È Louis, che gli sorride.

Finisce per guidare Harry al bagno, il ché è leggermente imbarazzante, ma Harry è troppo brillo per fregarsene.

“Sei, tipo, davvero carino,” gli dice Harry, mentre si lava le mani e Louis e appoggiato al lavandino accanto a lui.

Potrebbe essere la sua immaginazione, ma Harry pensa di vederlo arrossire un pochino.

“Grazie, Mr. Ubriaco,” risponde Louis, sorridendo affettuosamente.

“Non sono così ubriaco, solo davvero brillo.”

“Continua a ripetertelo, tesoro,” dice Louis, sorridendo ironico.

“Davvero”

“Okay, okay, non lo sei.” Louis ride un pochino. “Torniamo al tavolo, che dici?”

Harry torna a guardare Louis. Si sposta dal muro a cui si stava appoggiando, le maniche della felpa leggermente alzate, mostrando i tatuaggi sui suoi avambracci. Nella luce troppo intensa del bagno degli uomini, la sua pelle non sembra abbronzata come poche ore prima, ma davvero, davvero fatata. E i suoi occhi. Occhi color oceano profondo, illuminati dalla felicità e dalle risate.

“I tuoi occhi.”

“I miei occhi cosa?” dice Louis, ancora sorridendo. Forse il suo sorriso è infinito. Prende Harry per il braccio, cercando di tirarlo verso la porta del bagno.

“Sono blu”

“Così sembra..”

“No, solo- Non l’ho notato prima”

“Sei carino quando sei ubriaco, Styles. Torniamo dagli altri, okay?”

***

Harry si sveglia il giorno dopo non ricordando cosa sia successo dopo quello. Sa che lui e Niall hanno barcollato, più che camminato verso casa, lasciando le macchine agli studi di BuzzFeed.

Controllando l’orario sul telefono, Harry sbuffa e nasconde la testa sotto al cuscino. Sono solo le sette del mattino, ed è la sua mattinata libera. Il suo turno non inizia prima delle quattro del pomeriggio,e quando aveva iniziato questo lavoro, era solito svegliarsi a mezzogiorno in giorni simili. Ma ora, dopo qualche anno, non importa quanto stanco sia, il suo corpo si sveglierà comunque alle sette e mezza, otto al massimo. Fa un po’ schifo, anche se significa avere un po’ di tempo per sé stesso.

Quando finalmente riesce a obbligarsi ad alzarsi, Niall è già andato al lavoro, povero ragazzo. Harry gli manda un messaggio, chiedendo se gli serve qualcosa dal supermercato. Il frigo è vuoto, eccetto per un pezzo di formaggio e due bottiglie di birra. Non è che Harry abbia fame, decide poi, il suo corpo sta ancora facendo i conti con gli avanzi dell’alcol della notte precedente.

Harry chiama un Uber per andare a BuzzFeed per recuperare la propria auto. Sta ancora aspettando una risposta da Niall, quando il suo telefono vibra per un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto.

_ Postumi della sbronza? _

_ In realtà no,  _ risponde Harry.  _ Solo un po’ nauseato, al massimo _

_ Bene. Sono Louis, cmq _

_ Immaginavo _

In qualche modo, finiscono per messaggiare tutto il giorno.

Dopo, quando Harry va al lavoro in ospedale, controlla il suo telefono, tra appuntamenti e incontri dello staff, cosciente che anche Louis stia lavorando. Il che lo fa sorridere un po’ di più quando riceve un messaggio di risposta.

_ Per quanto lavori stanotte? _ Legge durante la pausa. Sono solo le dieci di sera passate, e il locale dello staff è vuoto, eccetto per due infermiere e Perrie, che sta sfogliando delle carte seduta sul divano di fronte a lui.

_ Turno di notte, finisco alle sei _ , risponde Harry. Il turno notturno ha iniziato a piacergli, anche se preferisce comunque lavorare alla luce del giorno. Come chiunque.

Onestamente, Harry si scorda del suo cellulare dopo quello. È occupato con un paziente che ha problemi a respirare, e poi deve controllare un bambino che è uscito da un’operazione di emergenza un paio di ore prima. I genitori sono preoccupati, ma Harry riesce a calmarli un pochino. Anche lui sarebbe stato preoccupato, al posto loro.

Ma poi, quando li saluta, il suo telefono squilla.

“A che piano sei?”

“Scusa?” chiede Harry, confuso.

“Sono Louis. A che piano sei?”

“Quattro,” risponde, ancora perplesso. Che sta succedendo?

Ma un secondo dopo, la porte dell’ascensore si aprono, rivelando Louis che regge due caffè. Sta indossando una camicia bianca e una cravatta allentata che fanno capire ad Harry che è probabilmente appena uscito dal lavoro. Qualcosa dentro di lui trema.

“Ti ho preso il caffè. Sembrava che ne avessi bisogno,” gli dice Louis, con un sorriso sbilenco sul viso.

“Sembravo stanco tramite messaggio? Pensavo di nasconderlo bene,” replica Harry, sorridendo imbarazzato.

“No, sembri una rana morta.”

“Affascinante.”

Harry lo guida nel locale staff, pregando silenziosamente che sia vuoto. Non potrebbe sopportare gli sguardi ficcanaso di Perrie, Zayn, o chiunque altro.

Sorprendentemente, è quasi vuota, eccetto per un infermiere che annuisce e poi torna a farsi il proprio tè.

“Grazie per il caffè,” dice Harry a Louis, prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia più vicina. Gli fanno già male le gambe, ed è solo mezzanotte.

“So che probabilmente avete una macchinetta che lo fa qui, ma se è come la nostro, nessuno vuole bersi quella roba,” dice Louis, sedendosi accanto all’altro e mettendo i due caffè sul tavolo di fronte a loro. 

“È okay, immagino. Ma qualche cambiamento qui e là non fa male a nessuno,” risponde Harry.

“Ho finito mezz’ora fa, e Liam una volta mi ha detto dove lavori, quindi.. eccomi qui. Spero che vada bene.”

“Più che okay.”

Parlano, fino a che le loro tazze si svuotano (Louis sta bevendo tè, in realtà) e Louis quasi si addormenta sul divano. Harry gli dice di andare a casa, e che comunque lui deve tornare al lavoro.

“Grazie ancora,” dice Harry piano. Ha accompagnato Louis alla sua auto, parcheggiata nei posti riservati ai visitatori, e ora si trovano davanti ad essa.

“È stato bello vederti. Specialmente dato che questa volta sei sobrio,” risponde Louis, sembrando più timido all’improvviso. Affascinante.

“Oh, sta zitto.” Ma Harry gli fa un bel sorriso, e Louis sembra così morbido e stanco sotto le luci dei lampioni e il cuore di Harry semplicemente salta un battito.

È come se non stesse davvero controllando i propri movimenti, quando si sporge per spingere la frangia di Louis di lato. I suoi capelli sono soffici tra le dita, e Harry si ferma per un secondo per decidere se è un pensiero inquietante. Ma poi l’angolo della bocca di Louis si alza un pochino, e Harry si sente sporgersi avanti ancora qualche centimetro.

Louis indietreggia velocemente, girando il viso, e poi, dal nulla, baciando la guancia di Harry.

“Non bacio prima del primo appuntamento,” dice, e poi sparisce nella sua auto in un movimento fluido.

***

“Non mi sto immaginando le cose, vero?” chiede Harry, corrugando le sopracciglia.

“No, tranquillo. Quello era un indizio molto ovvio che gli dovresti chiedere di uscire,” dice Perrie, all’altro capo della linea.

È circa mezzogiorno, e Harry si è appena svegliato. Dopo sei ore di sonno come fosse stato in coma, non è sicuro se i fatti della notte prima siano successi davvero o fossero solo un sogno. Mezzo impanicato, ha chiamato Perrie, che gli ha assicurato di aver visto lei stessa Louis, mentre lui ed Harry lasciavano l’ospedale.

“Ma non sarebbe strano? Per quello che so, potrebbe essere un completo stronzo. Non lo conosco nemmeno,” ribatte il ragazzo, mentre si sposta in cucina per prepararsi una tazza di caffè. Dio, è stanco. Le sue gambe sembrano fatte di cemento e gli fa male la schiena. Deve riprendere ad andare regolarmente in palestra.

“Harry. Ti ha portato il caffè dopo il suo turno, al posto di andare a casa. Non è possibile che sia uno stronzo, è chiaramente preso da te. Inoltre, gli appuntamenti sono fatti per conoscersi meglio. Se in qualche modo capisci che è un coglione, puoi comunque scaricarlo. Un appuntamento non deve per forza significare qualcosa. Una volta sono uscita con Zayn, ricordi? E guardaci ora, siamo migliori amici, ma niente di ché è mai successo tra di noi.”

Questo è vero. Perrie ed Harry sono andati alla UCLA insieme, e quando hanno iniziato il loro primo lavoro, Perrie aveva avuto una piccola cotta per Zayn ed erano usciti per un appuntamento davvero imbarazzante, per poi decidere subito dopo che sarebbe stato meglio rimanere amici.

Harry schiaccia  _ Avvio _ sulla macchinetta del caffè, e guarda il caffè caldo che gocciola nella tazza.

“Okay, credo. Quindi, come faccio? Dovrei solo, sai, chiamarlo?”

“È la prima volta che esci con qualcuno? Non posso pianificarti tutto l’appuntamento.”

“ _ Cattiva _ . È solo che è passato un po’ dall’ultima volta. Precisamente, non penso di essere uscito davvero con qualcuno da quando io e Zach abbiamo rotto,” spiega Harry, prendendo poi un sorso di caffè.

“Giusto, Zach. Mi ero quasi scordata di lui. Ma, onestamente, riuscirai a capire cosa fare.”

Harry sospira. “Probabilmente. Grazie per la chiacchierata.”

“Ci sono sempre per te, tesoro. Chiamami quando hai qualche aggiornamento.”

“Lo farò.”

***

“Okay, ma sapevi che il pianista era  _ cieco _ ? Cioè, è pazzesco. E guarda come suona!”

Niall e Harry si stanno rilassando in salotto, guardando un concerto degli X Ambassador in tv. Niall ha appena scoperto che il pianista è cieco, e ora semplicemente non riesce a smettere di parlarne.

“Lo so. Assurdo, vero? Sto cercando di immaginare come fanno a scrivere le loro canzoni, dev’essere-” Harry viene interrotto dall’inno nazionale inglese, e il suo cuore salta un battito.

“Gesù, questa è la tua suoneria per Louis?” chiede Niall, ridendo.

“Forse?” risponde Harry, spostandosi leggermente per recuperare il telefono dalla tasca.

“Sei un idiota, Hazza.”

Harry mormora qualcosa, riuscendo finalmente ad accettare la chiamata e alzandosi dal divano.

“Pronto?”

“Ciao, sono Louis. Sei occupato?”

Harry quasi inciampa in un tappeto mentre cammina verso la propria stanza, ma riesce a rimanere in piedi all’ultimo secondo, la risata di Niall in sottofondo.

“Nah, che succede?” chiede, quando riprende fiato.

“Niente, davvero. Volevo solo parlarti.” Louis suona timido, perfino attraverso il telefono. Il ché quasi stona con l’immagine del Louis spiritoso e intelligente che Harry ha del ragazzo.

“Bene. Intendo, è okay. Intendo, possiamo parlare,”  _ Gesù, Harry, tirati insieme. Non hai quindici anni, _ pensa. Dall’altro lato, Louis ridacchia.

“Effettivamente, ho una proposta per te,” dice Harry.

“Ti ascolto.”

Harry si mette a giocare con il bordo della propria maglia mentre parla. “Allora, Niall mi ha detto che il video uscirà venerdì prossimo. Mi chiedevo, uhm, forse potremmo guardarlo insieme, se ti va?” si ferma per un secondo. “Potremmo, non so, ordinare una pizza e passare una serata quieta?”

Quieta? Chi diavolo dice ancora quieta?

“Sono- Certo. Mi piacerebbe, sì.” La voce di Louis è morbida e calda, e Harry decisamente non dovrebbe sentirsi in questo modo solo due settimane dopo averlo conosciuto.

***

Tre giorni dopo, Harry sta andando a prendere le pizze che ha ordinato per sé stesso e Louis al suo ristorante italiano preferito. Si sente ansioso, così lo ha detto anche a Niall.

Sa che Louis gli piace, ma è anche un po’ teso. E se tutto quanto va male?

Non appena entra nella pizzerie, nota che il posto è molto affollato. Tutti i tavoli sono occupati, e c’è una fila di persone che aspettano per sedersi. È un piccolo ristorante rustico, con i muri di mattoni e un vecchio forno a legna che si vede dalla sala da pranzo.

“Mi scusi, signorina?” chiede a una cameriera. “Ho ordinato due pizze per telefono, sono già pronte?”

“Se mi dice il suo nome, posso controllare,” risponde lei, un mini sorriso sul viso.

“Sarebbe fantastico. Ho ordinato con il nome Styles.”

“Sarò da lei in un attimo.”

Le ci vuole decisamente più di un attimo, e quando torna, gli dice che deve aspettare per altri cinque o dieci minuti. Harry le assicura che va bene, non è colpa sua e il ristorante sembra parecchio pieno. Quindi semplicemente si appoggia al muro, manda un messaggio a Louis dicendo che sarà un po’ in ritardo, e guarda le persone ai tavoli.

Poco dopo, nota due ragazzi giovani, sui diciassette anni probabilmente, seduto ad un tavolo nell’angolo sinistro. Il modo in cui interagiscono tra di loro sembra familiare ad Harry, e in un primo momento, non riesce a capire perché. Ma poi, capisce.

I ragazzi sono seduti verso la fine del tavolo, in modo da non stare uno accanto all’altro ma nemmeno completamente di fronte. E, quello che colpisce di più Harry, è che i loro mignolini sono intrecciati, talmente di nascosto che è difficile notarlo. Harry sorride mentre li guarda parlare tra di loro del menù.

“Orribile, non è vero?” dice all’improvviso una voce dietro di lui.

Harry si volta, guardando la donna che sta parlando. Sui quarant’anni, con i capelli biondo tinto e grossi orecchini.

“Mi scusi?” chiede Harry, schiarendosi la gola. Nella sua testa, sta pregando che lei dica qualcosa di diverso da quello che si aspetta.

“Quei due ragazzi là. Mostrano la loro relazione in pubblico, come se fosse  _ normale. _ Dio, ci sono dei bambini in giro.”

Harry la guarda a bocca aperta. Dalla coda dell’occhio, vede come i due ragazzi si girano, lasciandosi le mani e arrossendo.

“Senza offesa, signora, ma scommetto che non parlerebbe così di una coppia etero, mi sbaglio? Quei due ragazzi sono  _ bambini _ , e non hanno fatto niente per offenderla. Sareste pregata di non metterli al centro dell’attenzione solo per le sue idee omofobe,” risponde Harry, cercando di non far tremare la propria voce. Non è sicuro di essere sconvolto o solo molto, molto arrabbiato.

“Lo stavo solo dicendo. Non ho niente contro  _ i gay in sé _ , solo che non dovrebbero forzarci a vederli,” replica lei, la voce grave.

“Non stai “solo dicendo” niente, stai attaccando due teenagers in pubblico, mentre loro stanno cercando di passare una bella serata. Inoltre, si stavano tenendo la mano, dubito che sia definita un’azione indecente,” sbuffa Harry.

“Oh mio dio, non farne un caso di stato! Stavo solo dicendo!”

Harry le dà le spalle per parlare con i due ragazzi al tavolo, che sono ancora rossi e con lo sguardo basso. Imbarazzati e umiliati.

“Hey, ragazzi, state bene?” chiede loro con tono basso, cercando di non far sentire la loro conversazione agli estranei nel ristorante, che li guardano interessati.

I ragazzi scrollano le spalle e annuiscono allo stesso tempo.

“Andiamo, usciamo da qui. Avete bisogno di un po’ di privacy,” dice Harry, poi si gira verso le persone che li stanno fissando. “Potete tornare alla vostra cena, ora. Non c’è niente da vedere qui!”

Quando escono, si sente gli occhi degli sconosciuti che li seguono.

“Mi dispiace per quella donna, per favore, non lasciatevi colpire da quello che ha detto. Non sa niente di voi, okay? Sono Harry, comunque.”

Harry si prende un attimo per osservare i ragazzi. Uno dei due è biondo, con la pelle abbronzata e occhiali tondi alla Harry Potter. È una spanna più alto dell’altro ragazzo, un afroamericano con le spalle larghe, maglione e pantaloncini.

“Grazie,” Harry Potter è il primo a ritrovare la voce. “Per quello che hai fatto. Sono Sean, e lui è Ben.”

“Non è niente. Ho fatto quello che chiunque avrebbe dovuto fare. La tipa era davvero fottutamente stronza, e avevate bisogno di qualcuno che vi difendesse,” spiega Harry, con le mani che ancora tremano. 

“No, davvero, grazie. Non le avrei mai detto niente, mi sentivo come se non mi sarei riuscito a muovere mai più,” interviene l’altro ragazzo, Ben.

“Lo so, lo capisco. Ero nella vostra stessa posizione una volta, e desideravo davvero che qualcuno mi difendesse, all’epoca,” conclude Harry, scrollando le spalle.

“Okay, quindi, io devo ancora prendere due pizze. Se volete, posso darvi un passaggio a casa o qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa,” offre dopo.

“Siamo venuti con la mia auto, ma grazie ancora. Ti siamo debitori.”

Si scambiano i numeri di telefono, giusto per, poi Harry prende le pizze e se ne va.

***

“Stai bene? Ti ci è voluta un’eternità per arrivare qui,” constata Louis non appena apre la porta.

“Sto bene. Ti ho scritto, le pizze ci hanno messo di più e poi c’era questa donna e questi due ragazzi e lei li ha insultati e-”

“Harry, calmati, tesoro. Che è successo?”

Quindi Harry gli racconta tutta la storia mentre raggiungono la cucina di Louis, e il viso dell’altro passa dal preoccupato, all’arrabbiato, all’affettuoso e di nuovo alla rabbia.

“Che diavolo stava pensando? Cioè, quanti anni avevano? Diciassette? Sono arrabbiato e non ero nemmeno presente,” dice Louis una volta che Harry ha concluso.

“Lo so, è solo- Come può qualcuno essere  _ così _ sfacciato? Non lo capisco, non direi mai cose del genere a qualcuno, cazzo, nemmeno penserei quella roba!” risponde Harry, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Questo perché sei una persona genuinamente buona, Harold. Non faresti male a una mosca, anche se volessi.”

“Lo prenderò come un complimento, grazie mille.”

Portano il cibo e le bevande nel salotto di Louis, che consiste di un divano grigio, coperto di coperte e cuscini, qualche sedia, una grande libreria e una TV a schermo piatto. Nell’angolo, di fronte alla finestra, c’è un pianoforte. Harry vuole vedere e sentire Louis suonare davvero, davvero tanto.

“Lo è. Onestamente, non penso che avrei detto qualcosa. Non perché non mi importa, o perché questo tipo di persone non mi fanno arrabbiare, è solo- Non avrei saputo cosa dire, o come dirlo.”

Si siedono entrambi sul divano, e Harry si porta un cuscino in grembo, abbracciandolo.

“Quando io e il mio ex stavamo insieme da poco, ci è successo qualcosa di simile. Ero già più grande di Sean e Bean, e mi ha comunque fatto paralizzare dallo shock. Ed ero così arrabbiato con tutti quelli attorno a me perché non si erano fatti avanti per dire qualcosa a quello stronzo. In seguito, non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a cosa avrei fatto se fosse successo qualcun altro.”

Louis semplicemente lo guarda, per un secondo. Harry riesce a sentire lo sguardo dell’altro che si sposta sul proprio viso, e lo ricambia. I suoi capelli sembrano morbidissimi, e sta indossando un paio di jeans neri e una felpa, come il primo giorno che si sono visti, a BuzzFeed.

“Mi dispiace,” sussurra Louis, avvicinandosi. Pone una mano sul collo di Harry, accarezzando delicatamente la pelle con il pollice.

Harry sorride.

“Nessuno dovrebbe mai vivere una cosa così. Questo mondo fa schifo.”

_ Fa un po’ meno schifo con te qui _ , pensa Harry, ma si tira Louis più vicino dalla vita.

“Questo, va bene?” chiede, piano.

“Molto,” sussurra nuovamente Louis, eliminando la distanza tra di loro, stringendo leggermente la presa sulla nuca del riccio. Quando le loro labbra si incontrano, è delicato ed esitante, e il cuore di Harry prende a battere più velocemente.

“Pensavo che non baciassi prima del primo appuntamento,” dice quando rompono il bacio, i visi comunque tanto vicini che Harry riesce a vedere i puntini di blu scuro negli occhi oceano di Louis.

“Questo è già un appuntamento” dice Louis, sorridendo prima di tirarsi nuovamente Harry contro per baciarlo.

Alla fine, si scopre che il video è davvero divertente, e lo guardano due volte, stoppando ogni due minuti per discutere delle risposte degli altri dottori.

“In conclusione, abbiamo dato le risposte migliori. Oneste  _ e  _ divertenti, un sogno che si realizza,” ridacchia Louis.

“Non lasciare che l’ego ti cresca troppo,” dice Harry, ridendo. Si sente leggero e caldo, ma quello potrebbe essere il vino.

“Ne hai ancora?” chiede poi, alzando il proprio bicchiere.

“Ho qualcosa di meglio.” Louis si alza ed esce dalla stanza.

Nemmeno un minuto dopo, torna indietro con una bottiglia di tequila, un limone e una saliera.

“Vuoi fare degli shots? Seriamente?” chiede Harry ridendo.

“Hai detto che domani non lavori, e nemmeno io.”

“Ci sto.”

***

“Nooo,” biascica Louis. “Devi rispondere alla domanda, è così che funziona il gioco.”

“Hah, è qui che ti sbagli,” dice Harry, ridacchiando. “Se bevo, non devo rispondere.”

Hanno bevuto un paio di shot, sono entrambi ubriachi-felici e apparentemente, Louis è stanco di giocare a  _ Non ho mai  _ seguendo le regole.

“Ma voglio saperlo, Harold,” risponde Louis, cercando di colpire e mandare via la mano di Harry vicina al bicchiere.

“Non te lo dirò,” replica, bevendo tutto d0un sorso. “Ugh. La tequila sa di vomito.”

Per ora, Harry è venuto a conoscenza del fatto che Louis ha un sacco di fratelli che vivono con sua madre e il relativo marito a Doncaster, una città da qualche parte in Inghilterra. Che Louis si è trasferito in America non molto tempo prima, e ancora fa fatica ad adattarsi alle differenze e alla distanza, e gli manca casa.

E Harry lo capisce. Aveva dodici anni quando sua madre, sua sorella e lui si erano trasferiti a San Diego dopo che i suoi genitori avevano divorziato, e ancora ricorda quanto difficile fosse stato vivere in un altro continente.

Louis è stato bocciato ad alcuni esami finali del liceo, ma li ha rifatti e ha ottenuto direttamente un posto nella scuola di medicina.

_ “ _ Rispondi. Alla. Domanda.” piagnucola Louis. “Perchè tu e- qual era il suo nome? Zach? Avete rotto?”

Harry sospira. “Okay, okay, te lo dico. Siamo stati assieme per due anni e quasi sei mesi, e,” scrolla le spalle, “Non lo so, davvero. Semplicemente non funzionavamo più assieme. E nessuno dei due ha cercato di cambiare qualcosa, immagino.”

“Inoltre, mia sorella non lo sopportava. Ei suoi genitori erano terribili. E dopo due anni, non avevamo nemmeno parlato di futuro. È come se non avessimo mai voluto un futuro insieme, cioè sì, avevamo una relazione e per un periodo sono stato felice, ma non ho mai pensato di essere ancora con lui, tipo, tra cinque anni. Nemmeno una volta ho desiderato sposarlo o avere dei figli con lui il che è – in generale – quello che voglio. E una notte abbiamo litigato, Niall mi ha parlato e mi ha fatto capire, quindi l’ho lasciato.”

Mentre Harry stava parlando, Louis si è spostato più vicino, mettendo una mano sulla gamba dell’altro e lasciandola lì, calda e salda.

“Scusami, non avrei dovuto forzarti a parlarne,” dice Louis, e suona sincero e grave, non come prima, ridacchiante e ubriaco.

“Te lo avrei detto in ogni caso, penso,” dice Harry scrollando le spalle. “Prossima domanda.”

***

_ Postumi della sbronza? _

Questa volta, Harry li ha davvero. La testa pulsa, e sembra che un gatto morto gli abbia dormito in bocca, dal sapore che ha. Ha preso un taxi la sera prima, lasciando la sua macchina a casa di Louis. Il ché è anche una buona scusa per vederlo di nuovo.

_ Come potrei non averli? _ Risponde al messaggio, cercando di alzarsi. E fallendo.

“Alzati e spleeendi,” Niall entra nella sua stanza, aprendo le persiane.

“Fanculo, Niall,” geme Harry. “Cosa sei, mia madre?”

“No, ma in caso tu ti sia dimenticato, verrà a trovarci oggi.”

In due secondi, Harry è sveglio e in piedi. “Cazzo, oggi?”

“Già. Com’è andato il tuo appuntamento ieri?”

“Molto bene, direi.” Mentre prende dei vestiti dal guardaroba, inizia a raccontare a Niall di Louis, della tequila e dei giochi con l’alcol.

“Sembra che vi siate divertiti,” risponde Niall, muovendo le sopracciglia.

“Sta zitto. Vado a farmi una doccia ora, se permetti.”

Mentre Harry si lava e asciuga i capelli, Niall – santo Niall – ha pulito la loro cucina e il salotto. Non che vivano in un casino sporco, ma non è sempre a prova di mamma.

“Niall Horan, sei un angelo. Ti amo,” gli dice Harry, spiaccicandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Dillo ancora.”

“Mai!” ride Harry.

***

Quando sua madre entra nell’appartamento, Harry si sente di nuovo un ragazzino. È solo che gli manca molto, okay? Lei lo abbraccia forte, e poi lo tiene a un braccio di distanza, per guardarlo.

“Sembri stanco, tesoro. Lavori troppo.”

“Fidati di me Anne, non è colpa del lavoro,” si intromette Niall, facendo l’occhiolino ad Harry.

“Niall, che bello vederti! Come stai?” lo saluta Anne, ignorando il suo commento.

Dopo ciò, parlano e si aggiornano sulle ultime cose, ed è tutto rose e fiori finché Anne non menziona il video di BuzzFeed.

“Harry, tesoro. Chi è quel ragazzo spiritoso del video che mi ha fatto vedere Gemma?”

Harry ucciderà sua sorella, la prossima volta che la vedrà.

“Sì, Harry, chi è?” chiede Niall, sorridendo innocentemente.

Harry gli lancia un’occhiataccia, poi sospira. “È, uhm, il suo nome è Louis. L’ho incontrato sul set per la prima volta.”

Harry si ferma per un secondo, senza guardare nessuno. “Ci stiamo frequentando, circa, immagino,” dice, scrollando le spalle.

“Oh, piccolo, è fantastico. Sembra davvero un ragazzo carino,” gli sorride Anne, lasciandogli una debole pacca sul ginocchio.

“Lo è davvero,” risponde Harry.

Un’ora dopo, Anne è con Niall in salotto, mentre lo obbliga a guardare le foto della sua ultima vacanza mentre Harry sta cucinando. Concentrato com’è sulla salsa, per non bruciarla, quasi non sente il campanello.

“Mamma? Puoi andare tu? Sono un po’ occupato,” urla verso il salotto, chiedendosi chi possa essere.

Sì blocca a metà di un movimento quando sente una voce familiare.

“Ciao, Niall. C’è Harry? Si è dimenticato il suo-” Louis si interrompe a metà frase, deve aver visto la madre di Harry. Harry immediatamente si dimentica del cibo sui fornelli e schizza fuori dalla cucina.

Ed ha ragione: Louis è sulla soglia della porta tra il corridoio e l’appartamento, reggendo il portafogli di Harry in una mano, lo sguardo che passa da Niall ad Anne dietro di lui. La sua espressione cambia quando nota Harry che si avvicina, e il secondo dopo, sta sorridendo.

“Mi dispiace interrompere. Sono Louis, volevo solo riportare ad Harry il suo portafogli, me ne vado in un attimo.”

“Che fretta c’è? Per favore, rimani. Sono sicura che abbiamo cibo per una persona in più, non è vero?”

_ Mi dispiace _ , mima Harry a Louis mentre quello risponde. “È molto gentile, Signora Twist. Sono-”

Harry non sente il resto della frase, perché tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è che Louis si è ricordato che sua madre ha un cognome diverso dal suo.

Alla fine, Louis aveva voglia di rimanere davvero, e mentre Anne lo porta in salotto, Harry la sente dire “Harry mi ha detto che anche tu sei un dottore?”

“Sì, lavoro come neurochirurgo all’Ospedale Buon Samaritano.”

***

Tutto sommato, il pranzo va bene. Specialmente dato che sua madre ha fatto un interrogatorio a Louis, un ragazzo con cui è uscito una sola volta, che tra l’altro non era nemmeno un vero e proprio appuntamento.

Dopo il caffè, la mamma di Harry si congeda per andare al compleanno di un’amica (che è la vera ragione della sua visita) e Niall si ritira nella sua stanza per finire del lavoro.

“Quindi.. Hai incontrato mia madre,” dice Harry mentre si siede sul divano accanto a Louis.

“Già,” Louis sorride. “E tu le hai detto di me.”

“Oh, per quello. Mi dispiace. Mia sorella le ha fatto vedere il video e immagino che lei abbia-”

Louis lo interrompe. “Non ti preoccupare di quello. È una cosa carina.”

“Ah sì?” chiede Harry, sorridendo. Dentro il petto, il cuore gli batte così forte che sente ogni pulsazione nelle vene.

Guarda Louis che si morde il labbro inferiore, lo sguardo che si sposta per tutto il viso di Harry. Nello stomaco di Harry, c’è una leggero nodo, e quando si sporge in avanti, in qualche modo fa fatica a ricordarsi di respirare.

Rilascia un respiro tremante contro il viso di Louis, ed è quasi imbarazzante che diventa così nervoso attorno all’altro ragazzo. Ma quando guarda nei suoi occhi, quelli sono blu e chiari e Harry si sente semplicemente felice.

Per un secondo, i loro nasi li intralciano e Louis emette una risatina delicata. Harry riesce a sentire l’aria che gli colpisce il viso, prima di connettere finalmente le sue labbra a quelle di Louis.

***

L’autunno passa senza che Harry se ne renda davvero conto. È sommerso dal lavoro, con i pazienti, test, medicinali nuovi e conferenze. E quando non è in ospedale, è con Louis. È divertente che si siano avvicinati così tanto in poche settimane, e quanto si senta al sicuro Harry quando è con l’altro. Hanno avuto due appuntamenti veri e propri, oltre al trascorrere semplicemente tempo insieme senza fare nulla di chè.

Il suo telefono squilla mentre entra nello spogliatoio per cambiarsi. Harry sorride quando vede il nome di Louis sullo schermo, probabilmente chiama per assicurarsi che abbia ancora voglia di uscire quella sera con Liam e qualche altro amico.

“Ciao Lou. Come va?” L’espressione contenta di Harry sparisce non appena sente un respiro tremante dall’altro lato della linea.

“C-ciao.” La voce di Louis è rotta e tremante,e fa fisicamente male sentirla.

“Louis? Stai bene? Che succede?” chiede, fregandosene completamente se la sua voce suona impanicata e altri dottori lo stanno guardando.

“Sì, sto bene. Io- è solo un giorno duro, sai,” Louis suona stanco, senza forze, e non aiuta Harry ad essere meno preoccupato. C’è una piccola pausa, e poi:

“Ti va di venire? Non voglio stare solo.” La sua voce è timida e bassa, e qualcosa dentro ad Harry si agita.

“Dammi venti minuti, okay? Sto uscendo dall’ospedale adesso.”

***

Dato che L.A. è L.A., Harry impiega più di venti minuti per arrivare all’appartamento. Non appena la porta si apre, il corpo di Louis si scontra con il suo, abbracciandolo così stretto che quasi gli mozza il respiro.

Harry lascia cadere la propria borsa, stringendo Louis a sua volta.

“Hey, hey, hey. È tutto okay, va tutto bene,” mormora Harry, accarezzandogli i capelli. In quel momento Harry nota come il corpo di Louis inzi a tremare. Che diavolo sta succedendo?

Passano un paio di minuti, mentre Harry sussurra rassicurazioni senza senso all'orecchio di Louis e lo tiene stretto a sé, disegnando cerchi con le dita sulla sua schiena.

“Mi dispiace. Sono un casino, mi dispiace,” sussurra Louis quando si stacca di qualche centimetro. I suoi occhi sono lucidi e rossi come le guance, e i capelli disordinati.

Harry semplicemente gli bacia la fronte. “Entriamo, sì?”

Louis annuisce lentamente, ma non si stacca del tutto da Harry. Quest’ultimo mette il bollitore sul fuoco, e poi si spostano in salotto, una tazza di tè in ogni mano.

“Lou, parlami. Che succede?” chiede Harry, quando si sono sistemati sul divano.

“Ho perso una paziente in sala operatoria oggi. Abbiamo fatto una craniotomia per sistemare un aneurisma dopo un’ESA e non c’è l’ha fatta. Era un’operazione rischiosa già dall’inizio ma-” Louis scrolla le spalle, sospirando. “Avrei voluto poter  _ fare qualcosa _ .” A quel punto, la voce gli si spezza di nuovo, e Harry può capire dal modo in cui l’altro stringe la mascella, che sta trattenendo le lacrime.

“Mi dispiace tanto,” sussurra Harry, tirandolo di nuovo in un abbraccio.

“Aveva solo l’età di Lottie,” mormora Louis, quasi inaudibile.

Harry stringe la presa sulla vita di Louis, desiderando più di ogni altra cosa poter eliminare il suo dolore. Il punto è, quando sei un dottore, che arriverà un momento della tua carriera in cui perderai un paziente. Non ci si abitua mai davvero, ma si impara come gestire il dolore e il senso di perdita. Ma a volte, ti distrugge comunque.

“Alcuni casi colpiscono troppo da vicino, Lou. Ed è okay, questo prova che sei umano e ancora ti importa. A volte, ho paura di perdere l’empatia per i pazienti perché spesso devo mantenere lontano il dolore per essere un buon dottore.”

“Ma i casi così, quelli che fanno male e mi fanno faticare mi provano l’opposto, e mi fa capire che ho bisogno di entrambe le cose, sai,” dice Harry a Louis.

“Ero in servizio al pronto soccorso stanotte, l’hanno portata i paramedici,” inizia a dirgli Louis, la voce bassa mentre si gira per poter guardare Harry in faccia.

“Era già incosciente, e i parametri vitali non erano buoni, ma abbiamo fatto la craniotomia come ultima risorsa. Le sue possibilità erano davvero basse fin dall’inizio, e so che ho fatto tutto quello che potevo, ma..”

“L’ho dovuto dire io ai suoi genitori,” sussurra poi. “Li ho visti cadere a pezzi.”

***

Quella sera, non escono con i loro amici. Harry semplicemente chiama Liam e dice che Louis non si sente molto bene, anche se non è completamente vero. Al posto di bere birra al bar, si coccolano sul divano e Harry prepara i mac’n’cheese. Girando tra i canali, decidono di vedere  _ Lo stagista inaspettato _ , parlando o baciandosi occasionalmente durante la pubblicità.

***

Il giorno dopo, Harry è in ritardo per il lavoro. Ha dimenticato il telefono, aka la sua sveglia, in salotto la notte prima. Quindi naturalmente, non ha sentito la sveglia suonare e ha dormito troppo. Il turno di Louis non inizia fino alle nove, ma Harry sarebbe dovuto essere in ospedale alle sei e mezza, e ora, mentre sblocca la porta dello spogliatoio con il suo badge, l’orologio segna le 7:05. Non è mai stato così in ritardo.

“Bene, bene, bene, guarda chi si è degnato di farsi vedere, alla fine,” lo saluta Perrie mentre passa davanti alla postazione delle infermiere.

Una delle donne gli porge un fascicolo, dicendogli di firmare per una prescrizione medica che ha fatto uno dei dottori del turno di notte. Harry studia i fogli per un secondo, poi annuisce e firma in basso a destra.

“Mezz’ora di ritardo al lavoro, c’è. Stessi vestiti di ieri, ci sono. Camicia stropicciata, c’è. Sembra che tu abbia passato una bella serata.” Perrie solleva le sopracciglia, e Harry semplicemente rotea gli occhi.

“Louis non si è sentito molto bene, per questo abbiamo dato buca a Liam, Niall e Zayn. Ha avuto una giornata pesante ieri, ha perso una paziente, questo è tutto,” offre come spiegazione mentre prende un altro fascicolo e si incammina verso il primo paziente della giornata.

“Oh, non lo sapevo. Sta meglio ora?” Perrie allunga il passo per stargli accanto.

“Penso di sì, non abbiamo parlato davvero stamattina. Non ho sentito la sveglia suonare, ecco perché sono in ritardo.”

“Devo prendere il fatto di stanotte come un indizio che non abbiate parlato della cosa del fidanzato?” indaga ancora lei.

Giusto, la  _ cosa del fidanzato _ . Anche se Louis e Harry sono davvero, davvero vicini e Harry  _ sa _ che si sta innamorando follemente del ragazzo con gli occhi oceano che si arricciano quando sorride, ma non hanno mai reso le cose ufficiali.

Per essere preciso, non hanno nemmeno mai chiarito se sono in una relazione seria, o se ne vogliono una. Parlando per sé stesso, Harry lo vuole, e questo è sicuro. Ma per quanto possa stare bene e a suo agio con Louis, non può essere sicuro che l’altro provi lo stesso. Harry vuole davvero, davvero tanto che sia così.

Quindi no, non ne ha ancora parlato con il diretto interessato della cosa.

“È solo che non voglio, tipo, spaventarlo,” dice Harry, alzando le spalle.

“Oh, andiamo. Ha avuto una giornata pesante, e la prima cosa che ha fatto è stata chiamare te, non qualcun altro. Ha incontrato tua madre dopo solo un appuntamento, praticamente passi tutto il tempo in cui non sei qui, con lui. Dubito fortemente che chiedergli di essere il tuo ragazzo lo spaventerà.”

Harry sa che la ragazza ha ragione, ma comunque.

“E anche se così lo spaventerai, avrai imparato la lezione e non sprecherai altro tempo con qualcuno che non vuole nemmeno stare con te,” spiega Perrie mentre si allontana.

“Dagli una possibilità!” conclude, poi si gira e si dirige verso i genitori di un paziente.

Harry ci pensa mentre parla ai propri pazienti, ordina esami e medicine e conforta i genitori. Sono sempre i più difficili, pensa Harry. Non importa quanto forti e speranzosi sono davanti ai loro figli, quando si allontanano iniziamo a crollare.

“Ora proveremo a cambiare i medicinali e a metterla sotto flebo nuovamente, finché non sarà completamente stabile. Per l’operazione dovrà aspettare una settimana, forse due. Non appena starà meglio, la farò visitare da uno dei nostri chirurghi migliori, promesso,” dice al Signor e alla Signora Lewis.

La loro figlia, Amber, è una sei bambini preferiti di Harry. Ha cinque anni, ed è super tosta. Combatte un medulloblastoma da sei mesi ormai, e dopo tre cicli di chemioterapia, sembra che stia migliorando. La bimba è in attesa per il suo secondo intervento al cervello, ma ha preso un’infezione e deve aspettare che passi.

“Ma farà l’operazione, e poi starà bene, sì?” chiede la Signora Lewis, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. Il cuore di Harry si spezza un po’.

“Dobbiamo aspettare, sistemare le medicine e stabilizzarla. Ne sapremo di più tra qualche ora, un giorno al massimo,” risponde, offrendo un piccolo sorriso alla coppia.

“Me lo prometta! Deve promettermi che starà bene.” La voce della donna diventa sempre più frenetica, e le sue spalle iniziano a tremare.

“Tesoro, sai che il Dottor Styles non può farlo,” interviene il marito, cingendole la vita con un braccio.

“Le prometto che faremo tutto il possibile, vostra figlia è in mani sicure,” replica Harry delicatamente.

“Vostra figlia è forte. Vi aggiornerò in un’ora,” conclude, prima di allontanarsi.

Desidera davvero poter promettere di più ai genitori di Amber, ma non può. Può solo sistemare le medicine, trovare l’origine dell’infezione e curarla con gli antibiotici, ma non è Dio. Non può semplicemente agitare la bacchetta e rendere tutti sani e felici. A volte, questa è la parte più difficile del suo lavoro. Non importa quanto ci provi, non sempre è abbastanza.

***

“Quando stacchi oggi?” la voce di Louis quasi fa spaventare Harry, quando risponde al telefono.

“Verso le cinque? Dipende dall’esito dell’operazione di un paziente,” risponde reclutante. “Perchè?”

“Ho i biglietti per l’opera, per stanotte. Sai, come ringraziamento per ieri.”

“L’opera? Louis, tu la odi,” dice Harry, ridendo.

“No, non è vero,” esclama Louis, quasi indignato.

“Sì invece. Ti ricordi quando stavamo guardando la tv e c’era  _ La Traviata _ ? Hai cambiato canale in un millisecondo, e poi ti sei lamentato per, tipo, mezz’ora del fatto che i cantanti di danno sui nervi perché le loro voci sono troppo forti e acute per le tue povere orecchie sensibili,” gli ricorda. È un ricordo divertente.

“Beh, okay, forse non  _ amo _ l’opera, ma una delle infermiere del turno di notte aveva due biglietti in più e me li ha dato, dopo che le ho detto che sei un gran sdolcinato e che ami l’opera e i musical e tutta quella roba.”

Harry sente il proprio cuore fluttuare, ed è impossibile nascondere il sorriso enorme che gli spunta sul viso.

“Okay, ma ti colpirò ogni volta che farai un commento sarcastico.”

Louis ride. È davvero carino. “Allora è deciso. Ti passo a prendere alle sette, fatti bello”

“Penso di sapere come ci si veste appropriatamente per l’opera, grazie tante.”

***

“Niall, come sto?” chiede Harry, entrando nel salotto dove c’è Niall, spaparanzato sul divano, il laptop in grembo.

L’altro lo osserva per un secondo, poi alza un pollice.

“Mi piace il papillon.”

Harry sta indossando uno smoking rosa con il gilet abbinato, una camicia bianca e un papillon nero, che sembra piacere particolarmente a Niall.

Harry non riesce a rispondergli, poiché proprio in quel momento gli suona il telefono per l’arrivo di un messaggio di Louis, che gli fa sapere di essere arrivato.

“Divertitiii,” gli grida dietro Niall.

Louis è appoggiato alla sua auto quando Harry esce dalla porta, ed è un’immagine presa direttamente da una rivista, o dalla pubblicità di un profumo.

A un certo punto quel giorno, Louis deve essersi tagliato i capelli, perché l’adorabile frangia sempre incasinata non c’è più, sostituita da capelli corti ai lati e più lunghi al centro, un ciuffo sulla fronte. In aggiunta, non si è fatto la barba, e in combinazione con la sua nuova pettinatura, lo fa sembrare più grande e molto più figo.

Indossa un completo blu scuro aderente, che mette in risalto i suoi occhi ancora di più, e fa risultare le sue spalle più larghe e la vita più sottile.

Riassumendo, Louis sembra fottutamente  _ delizioso _ e ad Harry piacerebbe molto tornare in casa con lui e- Ferma il corso dei suoi pensieri.

“Hey,” dice invece, deglutendo a fatica. “Stai bene.”

Elimina lo spazio tra loro con un altro paio di passi, tirandoselo vicino per la vita.

“Grazie.. Anche tu,” risponde Louis, leccandosi le labbra. Harry guarda come lo sguardo dell’altro si sposti per tutto il suo viso, occhi, naso, zigomi per fermarsi poi sulle sue labbra.

Harry si sporge per connettere le loro labbra. Le mani di Louis si spostano nei suoi capelli, e Harry gli stringe meglio la vita, il ché lo fa indietreggiare finché non si scontra con la portiera della macchina.

“Noi- Dobbiamo fermarci. O non arriveremo mai all’opera,” mormora Louis tra due baci, e Harry annuisce, ma poi lo bacia ancora.

Devono fare solo una mezza corsetta per arrivare in tempo, e la ragazza della biglietteria li guarda con disapprovazione, prima di annuire e mostrare loro i loro posti.

Durante la prima metà della rappresentazione, Louis rimane sorprendentemente calmo, tenendo il ritmo delle canzoni che gli piacciono con il pollice della mano che ha appoggiato sul ginocchio di Harry. Ogni volta che quest’ultimo si gira a guardare le sue reazioni allo spettacolo, Louis sorride affettuoso e gli stringe la coscia delicatamente.

Quando le luci si riaccendono e viene annunciata una pausa di venti minuti, Harry si sporge a Lasciare un bacio sulla spalla di Louis, che sorride e gli appoggia una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena mentre si alzano.

“Siete davvero adorabili,” annuncia una voce dietro di loro. Girandosi a guardare, Harry nota una vecchietta dietro di loro.

“Grazie,” le risponde.

“Auguro a te e a tuo marito tanta felicità,” aggiunge lei, annuendo.

“Oh, non siamo-” si intromette Louis, arrossendo.

“Non ancora,” la donna fa un occhiolino. “Ma riconosco l’amore quando lo vedo.”

Harry non ci ha mai pensato. Gesù, non ha nemmeno trovato il coraggio per chiedere a Louis di essere il suo ragazzo. Ma quando i loro sguardi si incrociano, il cuore di Harry accelera e capisce dalle pieghette accanto agli occhi di Louis che anche l’altro sente lo stesso. Forse, è già completamente perso per il ragazzo davanti a sé.

“Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere, che dici? Vuoi lo champagne?” chiede Louis, una volta usciti dall’auditorium, la signora sparita nella folla.

“Sì, grazie,” risponde Harry, baciandogli la guancia e lasciandogli la mano. Louis gli sorride di rimando, poi si avventura tra le persone.

Harry si appoggia ad un pilastro, usando la pausa per rispondere a sua sorella, che gli ha mandato una foto del suo gatto mentre era al lavoro.

“Harry. Non mi aspettavo di vederti qui.” Harry salta dallo spavento sentendo una voce dietro di sé, e si gira. Per un secondo, è senza parole. Dritto davanti a lui, c’è Zach. Il suo ex. Che non ha visto da quando si sono lasciati.

“Cristo, mi hai spaventato,” dice Harry, portandosi una mano al petto, dove il cuore batte ancora veloce.

“Oh, mi dispiace, non volevo. Come stai?”

Harry si prende un momento per guardare il look del suo ex. I suoi capelli sono ancora neri e ricci, ma ha un nuovo paio di occhiali.

“Sto bene, molto bene,” risponde Harry, un sorriso tirato sulle labbra. Non è sicuro di come dovrebbe gestire la situazione. “È bello vederti,” dice ripensandoci, non volendo passare per antipatico.

“Sì, lo penso anch’io. Anche se è un po’ inaspettato,” ride Zach, piegando la testa di lato leggermente.

“Sei qui con qualcuno?” chiede Harry. Non sa perché lo fa.

“Con mia sorella, se conta come qualcuno. Senti, se vuoi potremmo passare un po’ di tempo insieme, potresti venire al bar all’angolo. Insomma, se non hai compagnia?”

“È in compagnia del suo ragazzo, grazie tante,” dice Louis, la voce tesa.

Harry guarda il ragazzo che all’improvviso è apparso al suo fianco. Zach sembra sorpreso dalla frase tanto quanto Harry, e corruga le sopracciglia.

“Questo è tuo, piccolo,” dice poi Louis sottovoce, porgendo ad Harry un flute di champagne.

Harry mima un  _ grazie _ e si sente sciogliere al tocco dell'altro, quando gli mette un braccio attorno alla vita.

Harry riporta la propria attenzione su Zach, che sembra un po’ preso contropiede. “Giusto. Louis, questo è Zach. Zach, lui è Louis, il mio fidanzato,” dice Harry, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso, e guardando Louis, che è ancora corrucciato.

“Piacere di conoscerti,” dice quello, e Harry capisce dal tono di voce che è gentile solo perché deve.

Si stringono la mano, scambiano qualche chiacchiera imbarazzante e poi Zach si scusa e se ne va.

“Quello è il tuo ex, quindi,” afferma Louis quando il suddetto non è più a portata d’orecchio.

“Fidanzato, huh?” chiede Harry con un sorrisetto, ignorando la frase.

“Sta zitto,” dice Louis, roteando gli occhi, e Harry ridacchia.

“Non sapevo che fossi un tipo geloso,” lo provoca Harry, poi si ferma. “Ma mi piacerebbe davvero essere il tuo fidanzato.”

“Sì?” lo sguardo di Louis si illumina.

“Sì,” risponde Harry, e poi lo bacia.

Durante la seconda metà di  _ Il flauto magico _ , Louis non riesce più a trattenere i suoi commenti. Ride dei testi stupidi delle canzoni e si lamenta del fatto che debba leggere i sottotitoli, perché  _ sono in America, perché dovrei vedere uno spettacolo in tedesco? Nessuno ha avuto l’idea di tradurre le canzoni?. _ Harry semplicemente rotea gli occhi, ma non può nascondere l’affetto che prova.

Quando Pamina sta per suicidarsi sul palco, Harry sente la presa di Louis sulla propria mano che diventa più stretta, e come sospiri di sollievo una volta che lo spirito del bambino la ferma. Non tira fuori l’argomento, però.

“Grazie, Lou. L’ho adorato,” gli dice Harry mentre camminano verso le scalinate, una volta finito lo spettacolo.

“Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto,” replica Louis, alzando le loro mani intrecciate per lasciare un bacio sul dorso di quella di Harry.

Harry sta per chiedergli che ne pensa lui, ma è interrotto da un urlo acuto, e poi un forte rumore, seguito da confusione e vociare.

Harry cerca lo sguardo di Louis e quando li trova, sono spalancati e cercano la fonte del rumore freneticamente.

Gli attimi successivi passano veloci e sfocati. Harry sente qualcuno che urla, chiamando un dottore, e poi lui e Louis corrono giù dalle scale, quasi inciampando nei loro stessi piedi.

Ai piedi dei gradini, c’è una grande folla, radunata attorno a qualcuno steso a terra.

“Lasciateci passare, siamo dottori, andiamo ragazzi,” urla Louis, mentre Harry si fa largo tra la gente.

Davanti a lui, la gente si sposta per farli passare, e per un secondo, il respiro di Harry si blocca. Una ragazza, di diciassette o diciottt’anni al massimo, è stesa sul pavimento di marmo. Il suo piede sinistro è disposto in un angolazione strana, e il sangue le scorre sulla tempia.

Lavorando in ospedale e facendo i turni al pronto soccorso , Harry ha visto cose ben peggiori, ma gli arti rotti gli fanno comunque un effetto spiacevole.

Riscuotendosi, si inginocchia accanto alla ragazza.

“Ciao, io sono Harry, e questo è Louis. Siamo dottori, staremo con te finché non arriveranno i paramedici, okay?”

“Fa male,” si lamenta la ragazza, lacrime silenziose che le segnano il viso.

“Lo so,” le risponde Harry, prendendole la mano. Guardando dietro la propria spalla, nota che Louis ha iniziato a toccarle delicatamente la schiena e la spina dorsale, per vedere se ci sono danni.

“Puoi dirmi il tuo nome?” chiede Harry.

“B-Bernadette.” Un secondo dopo, la ragazza fa una smorfia di dolore. “Basta, fa male!” piange lei.

Un’altra occhiata a Louis. L’altro è arrivato a tastare il bacino, e scuote la testa. Merda. Harry sa cosa vuol dire. C’è qualcosa di rotto anche lì.

“Mi dispiace, Bernadette, ma dobbiamo assicurarci che il tuo corpo stia bene. Te lo prometto, Louis sta facendo più piano che può,” le dice, e la ragazza annuisce piano.

“Sai cos’è successo?”

“Penso di sì. Ho storto la caviglia e sono caduta dalle scale.”

“Sei volata giù dalla cima?” chiede Harry, cercando di nascondere lo shock nella sua voce.

“Già.”

“Qualcuno può portarmi un kit di primo soccorso? E un lenzuolo?” urla Louis sopra il vociare della gente che guarda. Poi, si sporge verso Harry e sussurra.

“Il piede andrà a posto, c’è ancora la pulsazione. Devono solo metterlo nella posizione giusta una volta in ospedale, ma penso che il bacino sia fratturato, la parte sinistra. Potrebbe essere la zona sacrale, ma non possiamo capirlo senza una radiografia. Quanto ci vuole prima che arrivino i paramedici?”

“Non ne ho idea,” risponde Harry con lo stesso tono di voce. “Ma se è davvero fratturato, potrebbe andare in shock in ogni momento, o potrebbero esserci emorragie interne..”

“Lo so, lo so. Ma non c’è niente che possiamo fare prima che arrivi l’ambulanza,” sospira. “Bernadette? Senti male alla gamba, a parte la caviglia?”

“No, non proprio. La sento strana, un po’ formicolante.”

Qualcuno passa ad Harry il kit di primo soccorso, e lui ne tira fuori garze e medicazioni.

“Potrebbe fare un po’ male, ma fermerà il sangue che ti esce dalla fronte, okay?”

Una volta che Harry finito di medicare la ferita, e Louis ha stabilizzato il bacino e la caviglia, i paramedici arrivano. La mettono su una barella e la portano in ambulanza, e Harry e Louis li seguono.

“Può darci un passaggio al Buon Sam?” chiede Louis a uno dei paramedici, e quello semplicemente annuisce.

***

Tornano all’appartamento di Harry all’una del mattino. Sono rimasti per un po’ in ospedale per aspettare i risultati dei test e poi per un aggiornamento sull’esito dell’intervento d’emergenza.

“Harold, portami su dalle scale. Non penso di riuscire ad arrivare in cima.” Louis sta chiaramente scherzando, ma un’occhiata al suo viso fa capire ad Harry che è davvero stanco.

“Puoi farcela, io credo in te,” risponde, prendendogli la mano e intrecciando le loro dita.

L’appartamento è buio e tranquillo quando Harry apre la porta, Niall dev’essere già andato a letto. È un po’ presto per un venerdì sera, pensa Harry. Si ricorda ancora le notti in cui lui e l’irlandese rimanevano a parlare e giocare ai videogames in salotto per ore e ore.

“Andiamo tesoro, andiamo a letto,” sussurra a Louis, mentre si dirige verso la propria camera.

“Per favore. Sono così stanco che non mi sento più la faccia.”

“Dubito che sia salutare,” dice Harry ridacchiando e aiutandolo a togliersi la giacca. “Vuoi un tè?”

Louis annuisce e non aggiunge altro.

Quando Harry ritorna dalla cucina con le tazze di tè, Louis è già rannicchiato sotto le coperte, addormentato.

Harry lo guarda per un secondo, osservandolo da capo a piedi. Nella luce della sua abat-jour, la pelle di Louis sembra delicata, e i capelli morbidi. Il ragazzo sospira nel sonno, e il cuore di Harry fa una capriola. Quando rotola sulla schiena, il lenzuolo si sposta leggermente e rivela il tatuaggio che ha sul petto.  _ It Is What It Is. _

Mentre si mette a letto, circondando Louis con le proprie braccia e godendosi il suo profumo, Harry pondera la frase nella sua mente.  _ È quel che è.  _

Forse, è semplicemente amore.


End file.
